


do you even lift, bro?

by Selador



Series: the villain of the story [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Athletic Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Mild Bulge Kink, Porn, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Prompto is tied up, naked, and on Gladio's lap.





	do you even lift, bro?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after the end of "Take Heart," and before the next part that isn't written, but you don't need to know anything about that aside from the fact that Prompto and Gladio are in an established relationship. 
> 
> I'm not sorry about the title.

Prompto, panting, presses his face against Gladio’s shoulder while desperately seeking friction. Strong, large hands firmly hold his hips in place, and he whimpers.

“Not yet,” Gladio murmurs, kissing a trail up his neck, breath warm on his ear as he softly nips it.

“You’re killing me,” Prompto moans, shuddering. “ _Touch_ me already,” he demands because he can’t touch Gladio, not with his arms restrained from wrist to shoulder by rope in a dragonfly sleeve. He doesn’t know why he thought this was a good idea, to give Gladio even more control over the pace of sex than usual. Prompto’s naked, straddling Gladio’s lap, arms bound, and aching to be fucked.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gladio breathes, his hands leaving his hips, one smoothing its way up to Prompto’s nipple, lightly playing with it. The other one gently trails to the cleft of his ass, and Prompto wiggles trying to get more from the touch. His breath is still hot on Prompto’s neck, Gladio mouthing the skin there in between words. “You work so hard. Let me take care of you.”

“Not a lot of being taken care of happening right now, big guy.” To emphasize his point, Prompto rubs his dick into the hard, shapely abs in front of it. Idly, Prompto thinks he could easily get off by fucking those abs. They’re nice abs. _Like a pack of breadrolls_ , Prompto thinks madly. _Gods, that’s stupid_ , but nothing sexier comes to mind, and while on that thought he misses the sound of a lube cap but definitely not the a cool, smooth, gloved finger pressing into him.

He pushes back into it, sighing, but Gladio does nothing more than tease. Displeased, Prompto nips his collar bone in return.

“You feel so good, Prompto,” Gladio whispers into his ear. Prompto sets about making a large hickey on his neck for making him wait. The finger circles around inside of him, still not going any further. Prompto forgets about Gladio’s other hand, which is a mistake he realizes only when his head is being pulled back, forcing him to leave his ministrations and exposing his throat.

Squirming, and feeling vulnerable with his head back and his arms bound, he gasps when Gladio leans forward to suck on his neck while pressing his finger all the way up into him. Prompto’s back arches, wanting more but one finger is not enough, and he’s going to have very noticeable hickeys based on what Gladio’s doing to his neck.

The hand in his hair pulls him back further still, and hot kisses are left as far down as his chest.

Gladio sighs against his collar bone, occasionally kissing, nipping, and licking in turn. “So beautiful,” he licks a stripe up the side of his neck. The hand in his hand readjusts so it’s not as tight, and the fingers rub soothingly against his scalp. It firmly keeps him in place, and Prompto stares up at the ceiling, heart pounding.

Against his cheek, Gladio mumbles, “You good?”

“Yeah. Still very unfucked though.” He rolls his hips, and the finger inside him twirls in response. “Might need to go find myself a new boyfriend…” Prompto’s next words get cut off, with the hand in his hair tightening, and the addition of another finger being roughly added inside of him.

“I want to love every inch of you,” Gladio says, slowly fucking his fingers in and out of Prompto, finally. “Every part of your body is worthy of attention.” A third finger is added, and Prompto closes his eyes to enjoy the stretch. Gladio is, at least, making an earnest attempt to fuck him now.

He squirms, aiming for more than what he’s getting from the fingers inside of him, and the hand in his hair lets go to trail down his neck and back. Gratefully, Prompto leans forwards to rest his face on Gladio’s shoulder. The hand on his back lightly massages as it goes even further down, the callouses rough on the soft skin there.

“Think you’re ready?” Gladio asks.

“I was ready yesterday,” Prompto pants, making his point by rolling his hips. Gladio’s free hand responds by cupping his ass and squeezing.

Then the hand on him leaves and the fingers in him slide out slowly, leaving an aching emptiness. Gladio lubes himself up, dick large and hard between their bodies, and then shucks off the wet glove.

Prompto breathes in the warm and mild pine scent of Gladio’s soap which always lingers in their apartment, mingled with the leather of his uniform. He smells like sunlight after a long day outside. He still gasps when large, calloused hands grip the meat of his ass to lift him up several inches. The realization of his helplessness to do nothing as he’s positioned over his large cock sends a thrill shooting through him, but makes him suddenly desperate to be able to touch or do anything on his own. Prompto takes the moment—and the fact that now he can reach—to lean forward to catch Gladio by the mouth, slow and languid, and they’re still kissing as Prompto feels the tip by his entrance.

Despite the thorough preparation, Gladio lowers him onto his dick at an agonizingly slowly pace. It’s not enough, this careful and deliberate movement, the hands on his ass wholly supporting him and letting him down increment by increment. Prompto leans back and opens his eyes, and sees the smirk on Gladio’s lips. He clenches tightly, suddenly, in return, and the other man moans and then _lifts Prompto higher_.

“No,” Prompto says, brokenly. He squirms, tries to grind downwards onto the tip, but he can’t move his arms, can’t escape the solid grip Gladio has on him. “ _Please_ , Gladio.”

Gladio hums, and Prompto tries again, “Please don’t make me beg.”

“Oh. Alright, then,” he presses a kiss against his cheek, which is all the warning Prompto gets before his swiftly pulled down onto his dick.

Prompto moans, eyes closing, spasmodically clenching and relaxing. He gets maybe a minute to adjust, before he’s lifted up again and brought roughly back down. With nothing to grip with, no leverage to gain with his arms and even his legs feel useless with the other man’s hold on him absolute, he focuses on staying upright.

The slide downwards on Gladio’s impressive dick always punches the breath out of him, overwhelmed and immobilized, but soothing in how is nothing left empty. Every time he’s lifted up, until he can just feel the tip, and he aches until he’s pulled down. Gladio fucking him on his dick, in complete control.

“Oh my gods,” Gladio says, and Prompto opens up his eyes, pulled out of the sensation, with worry cutting sharp across his pleasure.

“What is it?”

It can’t be that bad, whatever it is. Gladio hasn’t stopped fucking him. “I can see myself _moving_ inside of you,” he answers, awed. Lifting Prompto up again, and down, hips thrusting up to meet him. Prompto looks down, to his stomach, and he sees it, his abs shifting as the behemoth dick inside of him moves.

 _That’s weird_ , he thinks, simultaneous with, _that’s hot_ , muscles fluttering and feeling small, and he comes all over Gladio’s perfect abs.

Gladio helpfully fucks him through it, getting rougher as Prompto goes limp, back to leaning on his chest. He thinks he can feels the movement of his abs now, and he mutters, “You’re a _monster_. Monster dick sized. I can feel it moving my stomach now.”

A puff of air passes by his ear, and Gladio’s grip on his ass goes bruising tight and he pulls him down to meet his thrust and holds him there as he shudders through his orgasm.

And then Gladio’s relaxing into the couch, still firmly inside of Prompto. They rest like that for a few minutes, Prompto full and relaxed and laying solidly against his chest, and Gladio absentmindedly rubbing circles on his lower back.

When the lube and their sweat starts to cool unpleasantly, Gladio carefully lifts him up and they collapse on the couch on top of each other. Prompto face rests on Gladio’s chest, the head of the hawk tattoo his companion.

“That was fun,” Gladio says, hands reaching up and undoing the knots. “Arms okay?”

Prompto grunts something like agreement, as the ropes fall away and are thrown elsewhere on the floor. He would let his arms just dangle where they are, too tired to care, but Gladio lifts one up, rubs it soothingly, and presses a kiss to his palm, and repeats with the other.

“Next time I should tie you up,” Prompto mutter. “Go slow and drive you out of your mind and see how _you_ like it.”

“That sounds good to me,” Gladio says, and Prompto can hear his smirk. “How would you like me? On the bed, on my stomach? I know how much you like my tattoo.”

Prompto groans. “No, stop. I’m too tired, and that’s too hot for right now.”

“Imagine… you could take your time licking and kissing every part of my tattoo. We’ve never actually given you time to do that, have we? Always get distracted. It would definitely drive me mad to feel your mouth all over me and not be able to do anything about it.”

“Next time. Definitely next time.” Prompto sighs. “I don’t think I can move right now.”

The muscles beneath his cheek shift, and Prompto finds himself covered with a blanket. He sighs, settling in even further, as Gladio picks something to put on the TV, warm and cozy and loose. A soft kiss and pressed to the top of his head and Prompto nuzzles the skin he’s resting on in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making a story with a collection of one shots, but I find it easier as a reader to navigate through lots of individual stories. Because that way the tags are clear in what story they're referring to.


End file.
